Follow Me
by Veroxion
Summary: /SasuSaku\ I will abandon everything I have for you. Just for you, Sasuke-kun. No one else. Just for you. /482 Spoilers\
1. Follow Me

**Author's Notes:** LOL. Guess what this is inspired by... haha. (I've only read 482... um, I stopped reading the manga at around 462 but then someone told me that Sasuke & Sakura were reunited and I just had to read).

(_in your faces people who think sakura loves naruto_).

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Plot belongs to Veroxion.

* * *

I will follow you.

I will abandon everything I have for you.

Just for you, Sasuke-kun.

No one else.

Just for you.

I will follow.

* * *

Sakura ran—she ran away from her team mates and she ran away from her village. The one she had vowed to protect when she entered the Academy as a weak little girl. She ran away for Sasuke-kun and she always would. She would follow him... always.

Arriving at the battle field, she spotted his figure. His black, spiky hair was a dead giveaway. The sound of chirping birds rang throughout the area as the Chidori sparkled and crackled in his hand. In front of him lay a girl and Sakura couldn't tell the blood apart from her fiery red hair.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed, her voice bouncing off trees.

Sasuke turned to her. His eyes were hollow, dead and tired. His right cheek was stained with blood and he showed no surprise in seeing her. Maybe he had sensed her before she had even arrived.

Her confidence wavered for a moment. Surely this couldn't be the young, broody boy who left her behind in Konoha? Surely this couldn't be the silent, cold boy she had seen at the Oto base?

It was like he a totally different person. Sakura had a hard time grasping the concept that this man in front of her was Sasuke-kun.

"What do you want with me?" he called. His voice held no emotion. It was dead.

The girl on the floor looked up at her wearily.

Sakura gulped as her determination began to grow.

"Sasuke-kun...! I will follow you! I'll leave Konoha!"

She had said it. It was done. This was all she could offer and more. This was the only thing she could do for Sasuke-kun. Loving him wasn't enough.

Sasuke didn't say anything for awhile and eventually, the Chidori faded from his hand.

He stared at her for a moment.

The only sound were the harsh pants from the red-headed woman and Sakura's pants from the amount of effort it took to get here.

Sasuke smirked.

"You're annoying."

He moved away from the girls body and made his way towards her. Sakura couldn't decide what to do. Was he going to hurt her? She wouldn't be able to fight back if he did. She couldn't hurt him. She wouldn't.

He stopped in front of her.

Sakura stared into his eyes.

Cold onyx stone stared back... but somewhere, somewhere deep inside them, she could still see the smart, arrogant boy she fell in love with. Sakura smiled softly.

"I love you." she whispered to him.

Sasuke raised his bruised, bloody hand and placed it behind her ear. He slowly undid the knot that held her headband in place. He then grasped the cloth and pulled it off.

The headband clinked to the ground.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **What I want to happen. It won't, though.

Scenario 1: Sasuke rejects Sakura. They fight. One of them is near-death. Naruto shows up and saves the day. Sasuke then slinks off somewhere else.

Scenario 2: Sasuke accepts Sakura. He tells her to heal Karin. Then, they go off somewhere. Naruto gets emo. And the cycle starts again.

**...I know this sucks, but review (and does anyone want a sequel to this?). :D**


	2. Sequel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**16/2/10

**Sequel**

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that **I AM writing a sequel**. I do have a few problems, though. I'm not sure whether to make the sequel short and simple or long and meaningful... that and I'm trying to focus all my attention on another fanfiction of mine. Seriously, my interest in a sequel is about 2% at the moment. :(

BUT, since it was requested, I'm going to do it. I've already written about a page or two. But... I'm out of ideas. I may get a sudden burst of inspiration when the next chapter of Naruto comes out, but until then... I can't promise a sequel. I'm really going to try, though. Also, please **don't review on this chapter**. When I do write the sequel, it will be replacing this chapter. So, if you want to leave a comment, then send me a PM.** I'm accepting ideas/suggestions for the sequel **(I can't guarantee that I'll use all of them...).

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEW!

I didn't think this would even get 10 reviews. Seriously. This story has been the most popular out of all my oneshots... so thank-you to everyone who reviewed, favoured, alerted and even lurked here. I really, really appreciate it!


End file.
